


Don’t Stop (Señorita)

by onlyhereforellick



Series: Electrified [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Senorita by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello, Smut, not quite hate sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: His lips were sinful, his tongue lethal. But when his mouth found the hollow of her slender neck and peppered light kisses along the length of that damn choker? That kiss was deadly.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Electrified [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523204
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	Don’t Stop (Señorita)

**Author's Note:**

> another airplane creation 😉 but read the rest of the series to understand where this picks up!

Seven minutes. It was all she needed to get her leather clad ass to Nick’s. He’d wanted- no, ordered her there in ten. She made it with time to spare.

Ellie felt her heart pound in her throat as she wordlessly turned the knob to his apartment. The lights were pulled low, a cinnamon scent wafting from the bedroom along with the faint sound of rhythmic crooning and snapping. Briefly, she felt transported back to a time when this was the regular- when they would sneak around after work because Nick kept them secret.

She felt the sharp twist in her gut at the vivid, unwelcome memory and tried to refocus on the heat pooled at her core that threatened to cool with any more thoughts of the past.

She was stronger. Stronger than the past that broke her.  
To hell with crying over a person, or _needing_ a person.  
Ellie wanted to _feel_ \- wanted to release all inhibition, throw caution to the wind- and finally give herself to the pleasure she desperately craved.

_I love it when you call me señorita_   
_I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya_   
_But every touch is ooh la la la_   
_It's true, la la la_   
_Ooh, I should be running_   
_Ooh, you keep me coming for you_

She toed off her boots and padded her way to the bedroom, already working on the buttoned leather corset. Rounding the door to pause, leaning up against the frame she caught the sight of Nick’s bare back. Ellie sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth. His muscles practically glowed in the candlelight, every movement of his arms displayed in the rolling hills of muscle bellies along his shoulders. Her fingers made their way up to the next button- choosing to undo it from the bottom this time. She envisioned Nick’s fingers skimming her flat middle as she reached the button under her chest, and her fingertips brushed the sensitive skin there and she let out an involuntary gasp.

Finally turning at the soft noise behind him, Nick’s pupils dilated as his gaze immediately honed in on her heaving chest just begging to spill out.

Ellie knew she should run- and run far. She didn’t need him- she didn’t.  
So why did she keep coming back to him?

_Land in Miami_   
_The air was hot from summer rain_   
_Sweat dripping off me_   
_Before I even knew her name, la la la_   
_It felt like ooh la la la_   
_Yeah no_   
_Sapphire moonlight_   
_We danced for hours in the sand_   
_Tequila sunrise_   
_Her body fit right in my hands, la la la_   
_It felt like ooh la la la, yeah_

Inwardly she shook her head of these doubts. A lightbulb sparked simultaneously- she wouldn’t be Ellie. And he wouldn’t be Nick.

A devilish grin slowly spread across her face as the idea manifested—Ellie didn’t need Nick, but Charlie- well, Charlie was dripping wet for Luis.

Nick cocked a brow ever so slightly at the change in her demeanor, as if he could feel the room shift. Could feel her stepping into a different persona. The bolstered bravado Ellie felt propelled her forward, hands still grasping that last little button keeping her top on, stopping only inches from Nick’s shirtless self.

When he opened his mouth to speak, she narrowed her eyes and placed an index finger to his lips. Pursing them beneath her finger, Nick furrowed his eyebrows.

Her voice low and feeling as sultry as she looked, Ellie channeled it, “Luis.”

Nick’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

“Funny seeing you here,” she continued, thoroughly diving into the role-play she was setting up. “I didn’t expect to see you in Miami so soon.”

Nick hesitated a beat, taking in her words as she slowly lowered her finger from his lips.

And yet, before he conjured words, she undid that last button- black corset falling to the floor like the discarded scrap of fabric that it was.

His reaction urged her on- his eyes immediately snapping to her naked chest rising and falling as she took even, deep breaths. His pupils darkened to unimaginable midnight black as his teeth ground together in agony.

Ellie noted the sweat forming on his upper lip as Nick involuntarily licked his lips. The motion sending bolts of lightning to her core. In a bold move that could only be described as Charlie, she bent over- past Nick and blew out the collected candles on the nightstand.

The room bathed in the glow of moonlight- a sapphire blue hue immersed them in silence. A stark contrast to their tequila sunrise fueled dancing only hours ago at the club.

Straightening at the waist, Ellie placed a hand on her hip and locked eyes with Nick- daring him to make the move. Take what was his, take _all_ of it.

One raised eyebrow was all it took, sending Nick growling like the caveman she’d seen before. His hands staked their claim—one shot out for an encompassing grip of her neck, pulling her flush to his body as the other reached up to grab a fistful of her boob. The hard grip spiking painful pleasure and drenching her pants at the intensity.

Her body literally fit right into his hands- it was the perfect fit. The callouses on her sensitive peak sending shocks down her spine. Ellie’s eyes fluttered closed and a moan escaped as he massaged not once but twice before pinching her aching peak.

_I love it when you call me señorita_   
_I wish I could pretend I didn't need you_   
_But every touch is ooh la la la_   
_It's true, la la la_   
_Ooh, I should be running_   
_Ooh, you know I love it when you call me señorita_   
_I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave you_   
_But every touch is ooh la la la_   
_It's true, la la la_   
_Ooh, I should be running_   
_Ooh, you keep me coming for ya_

His hand was unrelenting in its tease, while the other tangled in her red choker- a gentle reminder of he power he had over her. The power he exuded in and out of the bedroom. A reminder of the deep desire to lose her control and let him do as he pleased.

Using said choker, Nick tugged slightly at the back and her head tipped backwards, exposing her lean neck. The front of the choker giving off the slightest of pressure quickly smoothed over by Nick’s lips as they dusted light kisses along her throat. Making his way to her ear, she felt his hot breath before the rumble of his words reached her foggy brain.

The gravely, “Ay señorita, que lastima,” surprised her for the briefest of moments before he went on in English, “I asked for clothes on the floor, and yet…here you are, with clothes on.”

Ellie wanted to sag into him at the rush of heat she felt, his warning doing nothing to fan the flames that burned below.

_Why didn’t she run?  
Why was it so hard to leave?  
Why was hearing him say señorita so- fucking- hot?_

His hands disappeared from her body and she whimpered. The cool air rushing to replace where his rough grip had heated. Ellie’s eyes whipped open at the stark contrast before receiving almost instant gratification—Nick’s hands quickly found the zipper at the back of her leggings and—oop, there they went.

If nothing else was worth it, seeing Nick realize Ellie had been wearing absolutely _nothing_ underneath that get-up the entire night from his crouched position on the ground- that, that was worth it.

His nostrils flared as he stared up her long legs to land on her dripping wet core—she could try to deny it, but this man- this man kept her coming for him like no other man.

His fingers danced along her ankles and drew swirling lines up her calves, around the back of her knees, lacing along her inner thigh before halting only a few inches from where she needed him most.

His tongue clucked in his mouth as he tore his gaze from her aching center to stare at her accusingly. “Oh, Ellie—“ she abruptly shook her head, posture tensing along with it, Nick got the point—“Fuck Charlie, are you already wet for me?”

Ellie whimpered again.

Nick unfurled a deadly grin, “Are you dripping down your thigh for me, babe?”

Another whimper as his fingers toyed with the moisture they found there.

“Did you already come for me, babe?”

Ellie wanted to cry in frustration—the desire to grab his wrist and yank it to where she needed most overwhelming.

_Locked in the hotel_   
_There's just some things that never change_   
_You say we're just friends_   
_But friends don't know the way you taste, la la la_   
_'Cause you know it's been a long time coming_   
_Don't you let me fall_

A low chuckle sounded from his kneeling form and Ellie had had enough- she dropped her own hand to do the work he apparently refused to do. Her fingers immediately met with drenched folds and a sigh fell from her lips at _finally_ getting that pressure she so badly needed. Without hesitation her fingers began to work, circling her taught nub getting her close within a matter of seconds.

Growling Nick ripped her hands away, but they didn’t go far. Taking one that was in his grasp, he lifted her soaked finger to his lips, and- he- sucked.

Ellie swore she saw stars. Until his mouth left her fingers and suddenly his tongue swiped up her very center. Then, she really did see stars.

Lazily his tongue drew loops around her clit as his hands held her trembling thighs tight- her own hands falling to tangle in his short hair.

And when his tongue was joined by two not-so-little friends of his, fast and hard, curling to find their target- Ellie felt the crushing weight of dejavú fall on her panting chest.

A night not far off from this.  
A night locked in a hotel away from all eyes to see.  
A night drenched in rough sex and smooth wine.  
The last night before they became ‘just friends.’

She gasped as she struggled to find air, and sadly not for the reason Nick thought she did. His tempo increased and her chest tightened.

Her walls squeezed as he hit the spot just right- shattering around his fingers as his teeth clamped down on her clit, all the while her heart shattered around their sweaty bodies as it saw the future.

_Friends_ shouldn’t know how you taste, but things- well, they never change. No matter how many times they make you come.

Back then Nick had whispered against the soft skin of her thigh, “I’ll never let you fall,” when her knees trembled and threatened to give way at the intensity of her orgasm.

_What a load of shit that turned out to be_ , Ellie thought wryly.

Tonight- tonight was different. There was no whispered promises, no heartfelt declarations, no reassuring strength underneath her.

It was just sex. It was only ever, ‘just sex,’ for Nick. Anything outside of the bedroom was forbidden in his eyes, despite his eloquent words of romance.

Just sex.

And Ellie’d do well to remember that.

_Ooh, when your lips undress me_   
_Hooked on your tongue_   
_Ooh love, your kiss is deadly_   
_Don't stop_

Yet how could she when his tongue licked his lips, savoring every last drop of her on his mouth? How could she when those lips of his began their ascent up her toned midsection to the soft skin below her boobs, rounding each mound till a small flick of his tongue at her peak rocked her into hyperdrive? How could she when that tongue had her hooked from the second it swirled around, pausing till he sucked her peak deep into his mouth?

His lips were sinful, his tongue lethal. But when his mouth found the hollow of her slender neck and peppered light kisses along the length of that damn choker? That kiss was deadly.

Ellie felt his bruising grip dig into her hips as Nick ground his erection into her. The tip of his dick teasing her soaking wet folds. His breath hot and heavy a stark contrast to the whispered kisses along her jawline. So when his hand tangled into the hair at the nape of her neck and roughly yanked her head back—the twinge of pain at her roots only more of a turn on—Ellie couldn’t keep the moan from falling off her lips.

The desperation in her voice evident, her core aching for release again so soon, a strangled, “ _don’t stop_ ,” sounded in the heated room.

_I love it when you call me señorita_   
_I wish I could pretend I didn't need you_   
_But every touch is ooh la la la_   
_It's true, la la la_   
_Ooh, I should be running_

The growl tumbled out of Nick’s chest faster than Ellie could regret her pleading words.

Instantly she was spun around expertly, his hand never leaving her hair as his other sent a resounding smack to her bare ass, the sting quickly massaged away before he repeated the movement. A shocked gasp left her lips as she felt more moisture poor at her center.

Ellie hopelessly attempted to repeat her mantra, _she didn’t need him- she didn’t need him- she didn’t ne- ooooh, la la l-fuck._

Nick’s hand slapped her ass again, surely leaving a nice red reminder of her mistake, burying himself deep inside her with one thrust.

His body stilled and in a gravely voice he whispered next to her ear, “Mmm señorita, tu deseo es mi comando,” seconds before he began to pump his hips and pump hard.

_Ooh, you know I love it when you call me señorita_   
_I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave ya_   
_But every touch is ooh la la la_   
_It's true, la la la_   
_Ooh, I should be running_   
_Ooh, you keep me coming for you_

Why did she love that? Why did she find herself climbing higher and higher at astronomical rates with every harder, deeper thrust? Why did the sultry sound of his voice sending “ _señorita_ ” sliding over her skin do more for her than his fingers snaking around her hip to rub her clit?

Every touch of his made it harder to leave.  
Every touch of his made it harder to run.  
Every touch of his made her come for him like a damn drug.

_All along I've been coming for you_   
_And I hope it meant something to you_   
_Call my name, I'll be coming for you_   
_Coming for you, coming for you, coming for you_

Ellie felt her walls tighten as she ground her teeth together. Nick’s unrelenting pace accompanied by his deft fingers at her nub and the other with a commanding grip at the base of her neck threatened to explode her.

Who the hell was she lying to- she’d always be coming back to Nick. Even if he always left.

A strangled breath came from behind as Nick jerked, body desperately aching for release. His voice choked as her name fell from his lips, “ _Ellie_ ,” he paused as she felt the warm rush of him inside her, “ _come for me_.”

_For you (ooh, she loves it when I come)_   
_For you_

The feeling of Nick’s orgasm diving deep inside her mixed with the bone-deep despair she felt knowing what would come next. Tears flowed silently as she shattered around Nick’s pulsing cock- still unsure if it wasn’t her heart that shattered instead. She didn’t miss him choosing to come from behind- it wasn’t lost on her his lack of desire to see her face. It was not lost. So somehow, for only the second time in her life, Ellie wept over Nick- even if he was none the wiser.

_Ooh, I should be running_   
_Ooh, you keep me coming for you_

And when his arms wrapped around her shoulders, collapsing them both into the bed, Ellie was torn in two. The part of her quietly sobbing- stifling the shaking she felt, that part wanted, no _needed_ to run. Yet the other part of her, the one tingling from her center to the tips of her finger and toes in ecstasy, that part knew she’d _always_ come back- she’d never be immune to his love, no matter how much it killed her.


End file.
